One Life
by rehy2000
Summary: A story of 6 teenagers at Hogwarts. Two in Slytherin, two in Griffendor, and two in Ravenclaw. Yes they're all friends. This is a DracoGinny without Draco being one of the main characters. It's weird, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I only own Roenna. Friends or J.K.Rowling made up all the other characters.

Roenna's Pov

Roenna looked around the think train. It was quite a normal train. Looked a lot like the ones she rode in the muggling world. It had leather seats and was painted red. She turned and looked at the boy beside her. It was her cousin Brian. She smiled at him. He smiled back in a more manly way.

Three months ago she didn't even think Hogwarts was real. Now she was on the train to get there. Two men named Bob and Dylan had adopted her. Well they weren't exactly straight people. For some reason they had also ended up adopting her cousin.

Brian's Pov

Brian began to think hard about Hogwarts. He remembered the Harry Potter books. They said there were 4 houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. He wanted to be in Ravenclaw so badly.

Roenna, his cousin, turned and smiled at him. He smiled back, but he really didn't mean it. Roenna had been more than a cousin to him she had been a sister. But like sisters she could be annoying and for some reason that smile annoyed him. Right then a girl with red hair and freckles walked in.

Ginny's Pov

_Please let there be a seat, please let there be a seat_, Ginny thought. She was at the last compartment of the train. She slid open the door and to her great relief there was only two people in the compartment. They were both about her age. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The boy had short brown hair and had fair skin. He was already wearing his robes. The girl looked like the boy only she had slightly darker hair and did not have her robes on.

"Hi," Ginny said. The girl looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Roenna and this"- she pointed to the boy-"is Brian, my cousin."

"Nice to meet you," the boy named Brian said.

"I'm Ginny," Ginny said. The Roenna motioned for Ginny to sit down.

Joy's Pov

Joy hurried into the last compartment on the train. Three people occupied it. A girl with red hair and freckles sat at the left window seat, a girl with dark brown hair sat next to her leaving one left seat open, and a boy with brown hair sat at the middle right seat.

The red head looked up and said, "Hi, I'm Ginny and you are?"

"Joy, Joy Woods," Joy answered.

"I'm Brian," the boy said. Then he pointed to the other girl and said, "This is Roenna.

Marty's Pov

Marty Williams was at the last compartment on the train. He liked to be alone and hoped no one was in the last compartment. To his dismay when he opened the door there were already four people in the compartment. Three girls and a boy all just starting at Hogwarts like him. The girl at the left window seat had red hair and freckles; the girl at the middle left seat had dark-brown hair and was very fair-skinned; the girl at the first left seat had brown skin and dark-brown skin. The boy at the middle right seat had brown hair and fair skin.

The fair-skinned girl looking rather exasperated said, "I'm Roenna"- she pointed at the red haired girl- "she's Ginny"- she pointed at the brown skinned one-"she's Joy"- she pointed to the boy-"and he's Brian, my cousin."

"Finally a boy," the boy named Brian muttered.

"I'm Marty Williams," Marty said.

Professor McGonagall's Pov

"Ramal, Brian," Professor McGonagall said. It was sorting time.

Brian walked up to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Brian's head. No sooner had it touched his head it shouted, "Slytherin!"

"Ramal, Roenna," Professor McGonagall said

Roenna walked up to the stool. "Slytherin!" the hat shouted.

_35 minutes later_

"Weasely, Ginny," Professor McGonagall said.

Ginny walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

"Williams, Marty," Professor McGonagall said.

Marty walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head. "Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted.

"Woods, Joy," Professor McGonagall said.

Joy walked up to the stool. "Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted.

_Author's note: Short but sweet (well not really sweet). This is based on a game. Anyway read and review. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n I want to say thank you to my non-existent reviewers _

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K.Rowling or any of my friends. I just own Roenna

_In the great hall_

Ginny Pov.

_How could I have sat with those gits,_ Ginny thought. She looked across the great hall at the Slytherin table. There sat Roenna and Brian laughing and joking with the other Slytherin.

Harry poked her. Ginny's cheeks went red. "You okay?" Harry asked.

"Y…yes," she stammered.

"She's fine mate," Ron said, "she's been like this all summer. So anyway…" Ginny didn't hear the rest she was now staring at Joy and Marty talking. She was the only one who didn't have a friend.

She looked at the other boy next to her. She didn't know him. He looked new.

"Hi," Ginny said, "I'm Ginny."

"I'm Kylo," the boy said.

Roenna's Pov.

"Why is Ginny glaring at me?" Roenna asked Brian.

"Why not?" said Pansy Parkinson, "she's Gryffindor. We Slytherins don't consort with Gryffindor or Mud-bloods." Then Pansy muttered something.

"Oh…" Roenna said. She new enough about the wizarding world that "mud-blood" meant muggle-born. She was a muggle-born.

Roenna looked at Brian. "I won't tell," he whispered in Roenna's ear.

Marty's Pov.

"So are you pure-blood, half-blood, or muggle-born," Joy asked.

Marty shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Joy asked.

"My parents died when I was young. Now I only have Nicholas." Marty answered.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. So what about you? Pure-blood, half-blood, or muggle-born?"

"Pure-blood, my father left my mother to be headmaster of Toad Stool (_a/n the American Magic school_)."

Marty nodded and continued on with his eating.

"Something the matter?" Joy asked.

_Yeh something is the matter,_ Marty thought. "Well… can you keep a secret?"

"Yeh, why?"

"Well, I… never mind." Marty said with a sigh.

"Okay."

_A few hours later in the Slytherin common room_

Brian's Pov.

"Yawn…boy am I tired," Roenna said. Brian shrugged. The only other person left in the common room was a sandy-haired boy named Draco Malfoy. He said nothing. Roenna walked to the stairs and then walked up them.

"So what is that girl's name again?" Draco asked.

"Which one?" Brian said absentmindedly.

"You know your cousin… or was it your sister?"

"Oh you mean Roenna?"

"Yeh…" Draco trailed off.

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing."

_A/n this one was really short! I've had this on my computer forever! So I_ _finally got it online. Uh… Blah!_


End file.
